The Mountain Trip
by Byakuyafan1
Summary: the sohma family and Tohru all decide to go to the mountains. but the thing is There seems to be something strange about Tohru.
1. Chapter 1

The Mountain Trip

Hey there people! It's me! Byakuyafan1! I'm back! Though some of you didn't miss me…. So back to the topic! This story is just a test to see if you like it! Its fruits basket of course! So yea. Options1: if liked then I continue. Option2: if disliked then bye story.

**_Disclaimer:_** **I don't own fruits basket but if I did then kyo and tohru wouldn't be together.**

**No one's POV**

It was a bright and "normal" day at the sohma's house as usual, but there was something else going on as well.

There sat the four people that lived there. One that was **ALWAYS **perverted (shigure). One that had a temper problem (kyo) (kyo: I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER PROBLEM!) point made. One that had a voice that was the whisper of a mouse (yuki), and one that was always full of sunshine, happiness, and cheer! (Tohru).

Anyways back to the story.

There they sat glaring and smiling at the perverted grin the dog had on his face.

"What's going on shigure?" yuki asked. Shigure stared at him unable to contain his excitness, "WE ARE GOING TO THE MOUNTAINS!" he yelled with excitement. "WHAT!" yelled yuki and kyo at the same time, then glared at each other for it. "Oh how wonderful!" said the excited Tohru.

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING WITH THAT DAMN RAT!" yelled kyo. Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped. "You will go.." said a voice. The voice apparently came from Tohru. "YOU WILL GO DAMMIT! YOU WILL GO AND ENJOY IT WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!" yelled Tohru. The others stared at her in shock 'who knew she could get mad' they thought at once. "Now go pack okay kitty?" she asked, more like demanded. Kyo nodded then ran up the stairs. "Anyone else got a problem with the trip!" Tohru said as she smiled evilly to the others.

They shook their quickly and ran up the stairs to pack. As they were all packing they were thinking the same thing 'this is going to be one hell of a trip'.

Me: Yay! I finished. Wow Tohru changed.

Tohru: oh! Kyo I'm so sorry! Sorry!

Me: hehe! Kyo is getting bossed around! 'Falls on back from laughing so hard' kyo let tohru boss him around!

Kyo: SHUT UP YOU DAMN AUTHOR!

Me: waaah! Kyos being mean to me!

Tohru: 'comforts me then glares at kyo' KYO APOLOGIZE!

Kyo: Sorry.

Me: that's it folks. Again I hope you liked this story. I might continue depending on how many reviews I get.

BYE! ~Bunniez


	2. Chapter 2 What the hell?

Chapter two: What the hell?

What the hell?

Tohru's Pov

Today was the day for the trip, although there was something shigure forgot to mention. I stared at the sight before me , I see the entire sohma family! Not that there's a problem. As long as I see my hatori then we are all set.

"tohru !" yells a yellow bunny running to hug me, but was stopped by kyo. "Hey you damn rabbit! What do you think your doing!" he yelled. "Kyo! Please don't yell! He just wanted to hug me" I say going panic mode. He looks at me and sighs.

We are now on the private bus, but this time a private driver is driving. "hello hatori! How are you doing?" I say. He turns to look at me then smiles "just fine tohru, thank you". 'YEA! HE SMILED AT ME! HATORI SOHMA YOU WILL BE MINE!'.

Hours later

We are at the mountains. 'finally' I sigh. 'time to have some fun' I think as I smirk.

No one's Pov

Tohru goes to the lodge with the others and wait for hatori to give us the room arrangements. "Now before I start I don't want to hear any complaints understood? Good" he says. "The room arrangements are yuki and kyo, ayame and shigure, Kagura and Rin, Hiro and Ritsu, Tohru and Kisa, Hatsuharu and Momiji, and me by myself" he says.

Everyone walks to their room thinking 'Damn Seahorse and YAY!'. As soon as they were done they went to the living room to do whatever. Tohru however went to sit in front of the sleeping hatori to listen to music and draw him. But before that she was really bored so she brought out a rubber band and shot hatori with it. This woke him up. Everyone stared at the two shocked and scared. "who did it?" hatori demanded. " I did" Tohru said. He glared at her and snatched her phone smiled "well I just took your phone, which you won't have back for a while" he said. Tohru then stood up and said this "oh you monster!" she said sarcastically and got on the floor then cried. "Waaaaaaaahhhh! Hatori the bully took my phone! Oh woes me!" she cried with sarcasm then walked away.

The next day

"can I have it now?"

"no"

"Now?"

"No!"

This went on for a while until shigure had said "my my hatori you seem to have a stalker, mind letting me-" he was knocked to the floor. "pervert" both yuki and kyo said. "please hatori? If you don't then I will do something you haven't seen me do before!" she said. "oh please! What would it be throw a tantrum?" he said as he looked at her smirk grow. "Oh no don't!" he yelled.

Tohru walked to everyone was dragging hatori with her and started. She got on the floor screamed, pounded the floor with her fists, and kicked her feet, until finally hatsuharu went black "SHUT UP! YOUR MAKING MY EARS HURT!" she stared at him then got mad. The next thing that happened…

OKAY FOLKS! THAT'S IT! NOW I SUGGEST YOU REVIEW TO SEE TOHRU VS HATSUHARU

Tohru: I AM SO GONNA KICK HIS ASS!

HARU: YEA RIGHT! I CAN KICK YOUR ASS WITH THE BLINK OF AN EYE!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3: Authors Note!

Chapter 3: Authors Note

Authors Note

Sorry guys but I have decided to not continue this story. As I have no Ideas on what to do with the Tohru vs. Hatsuharu fight. And I don't like the way my tohruxhatori is going. So I am done. I might continue I might not.

AGAIN SORRY! SCHOOL IS PRESSURE I NEED TO GET MY A's AND B's BACK! SO UNTIL THEN STORY WILL BE ON HOLD!3


End file.
